Proposals
by jane0904
Summary: Following BROTHERS, there are a couple of proposals made. Please review - it only takes a second
1. Chapter 1

Mal had been kinda offish in the last couple of days. Oh, he'd been real friendly at night, same as usual, but during the day he'd been quiet, as if he was trying to make up his mind about something. She knew Vinnie dying like that, saving his life, had grieved him, but it wasn't likely to be just that.

His face was healing, and the violent purples of the bruising over his cheekbone had faded to yellow, and he had at least stopped snoring now his nose was back in shape, happier now that Simon had assured him he wasn't going to be disfigured for life. Simon had made some crack about his nostrils, and an Alliance cruiser, but he _was_ going to be fine.

Only now the rest of the crew were acting odd too. Conversations stalled when she entered a room, or the subject matter abruptly changed.

That and the fact that she'd seen Mal in deep conversation with Simon and Inara, even Hank, and not with her, made her angry. No, not angry. That wasn't it. More … worried. And there was only one person she would turn to when she was worried.

---

"Have I done something, Inara?" Freya asked, dipping her head to get into the shuttle. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." She went to back out.

"It's all right, Freya," Inara said, rising to her feet gracefully and lifting her sari back into place. "I was just bathing." She picked up the bowl and sponge from the floor, placing them on the small table.

"Yeah, sorry, I saw that. Don't you usually lock the door?"

"Actually I thought I had." Inara smiled. "But what can I do for you?"

"Look, if this is a bad time –"

"It's a fine time. Sit, sit." She motioned towards the sofa.

Freya looked at her then more or less collapsed onto the red satin. "As long as you're sure."

Inara sat next to her. "Now, what is it?"

"Have I done something that I don't know about?" she asked, absently stroking her belly.

"Is this some kind of test?" Inara teased.

"Mal's … well, I can't say he's ignoring me, because he isn't, but he just doesn't seem to want my company at the moment."

Inara patted her on the knee. "I'm sure it's nothing like that. He's probably just got things on his mind. Like his baby."

"Oh, I realise that," Freya insisted, glancing down at the area of her waist. "I know he's still getting over Tetris, too, losing his cousin like that … and he damn well should have told me they were related, instead of letting me go on about not trusting him."

"You were right not to," Inara pointed out. "And Mal's fine about it now."

"But that's not the point." She sighed deeply. "I still felt like a fool."

"It knocked Mal back a little, I will agree," Inara said. "Realising one of his own could betray him, even for the best of reasons. But he's fine. He's nearly healed, and he's –"

"Don't you dare say 'fine' again."

"All right, I won't." Inara leaned forward, her sari slipping from her shoulder, baring the top of a perfect breast. "He's a man, Freya. They have these mood swings occasionally. I wouldn't let it bother you." She pushed the fabric back up her arm.

"Mood swings?"

"I've been with a number of men, as I'm sure you can imagine. And some of them have been just this way, taciturn and morose. It's nothing that we can do anything about, except be supportive. They get over it eventually."

"You think?"

"I know they do." Inara smiled. "Now, why don't you go and grab some breakfast before Jayne eats it all?"

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Freya asked, breaking into a small smile.

"Absolutely. I have my lover hiding on the bridge, and I really want him to come out now." She grinned. "Besides, you'll probably feel much better after you've eaten something."

Freya's own smile grew. "And we can't have your sex life interrupted, can we?" She shook her head, adding, "You're right. He'll probably get over it, whatever it is." She stood up, glancing towards the dark red hanging over the bridge entrance. "Have a good one," she called, winking, and walked out of the shuttle.

Inara paused a moment then said, "You can come out now."

Mal looked out from the small bridge. "I thought she'd catch us," he said quietly.

Inara looked at him. "You like to play with fire, don't you, Captain Reynolds?" She shook her head. "You're going to have to do something about this, you do realise that?"

"I do. And I will. Now."

"The sooner the better. And if she doesn't shoot you, in her current state of mind, I'll be very surprised."

Mal went to the door, checking carefully to make sure no-one was watching him leave. As he stepped outside he looked back over his shoulder and added, "And I ain't morose."

---

As Freya stepped through into the kitchen the conversation inside most definitely stalled. She looked around at Jayne, Simon, River and Kaylee, Zoe sitting in the booth with Hank. "Okay," she said. "What's going on? This isn't the first time I've walked into a room and people have stopped talking." She glared at them. "And believe me, it's getting boring."

"It wasn't anything," Hank insisted. "Coincidence, is all."

"Yeah, right." Freya headed around the back of the counter and picked up a bowl, stirring the hot oat cereal in pan. "And I'm fed up being lied to."

Mal walked into the dining area. "Hank, have you spoken –" He stopped, see Freya.

She put the bowl down with a bang. "Okay. That's it. What in the _tyen shiao-duh_ is going on?"

"Hey, there you are," Mal said, attempting to gather himself. "I was just –"

"No," Freya said loudly. "No, don't bother. I'll just go eat in my bunk, shall I? Then you can talk about me behind my back to your hearts' content." Angrily she ladled the cereal into her bowl, and picking up a spoon she strode out of the kitchen.

"Mal," said Simon. "This probably isn't doing the baby much good."

"Hmn," Mal nodded and hurried to the door. "Frey," he called.

"What?" she said, about to descend the ladder into their bunk. "What?" she repeated, turning to glare at him.

"Come back in here," Mal said.

"Why would I want to do that?" Freya asked, her annoyance evident in her voice.

"Because I said so."

Freya glared at him but he didn't back down, so she let go of the ladder and, with bad grace, walked back into the dining area. Her bad grace, however, turned to amazement as Mal took the bowl from her, placing it carefully on the table, then went down on one knee in front of her. "What on …" She stared at him. "What are you doing?"

Mal took her hand. "Frey, I've got one question I need to ask you." He looked into her dark, confused eyes. "Will you marry me?"

She just stared at him, her mouth open, and everyone held their breath. The silence lengthened, until Mal began to fidget.

"Freya, say something," Kaylee whispered, hugging her arms around her belly.

Freya glanced up at the expectant faces watching her, then back at Mal. "I …" She swallowed and tried again. "I …"

Mal smiled. "Okay, one word. Let's try expanding on that, shall we? Although one word'll do if it's yes … or no."

"You can't be serious," Freya said softly.

"Okay, that wasn't quite the expansion I was looking for," Mal admitted. "Frey, honey, I want you to marry me. I want you to be my wife. And, yes, I am perfectly serious about it. Will you marry me?"

"Did … did you talk to them about it first?" Freya asked, pointing to the others. "Only they seem to know a damn sight more about this than is good for them."

"I was gonna do this in private, but you kinda forced the issue."

"That isn't an answer."

He sat back on his heel. "Okay, yes, I did happen to mention that I was considering popping the question. But that isn't the point. I'm still waiting for your answer."

"I … I don't actually know –" She swallowed. "I mean … why?"

Mal almost laughed, but managed to contain himself. "I love you. So much I'm making this kind of a fool of myself." He glanced towards his audience. "But that don't detract from the fact that I want to be your husband. More than anything in the world."

"Really? I mean I love you but I didn't think you were the marrying –"

"Frey, I'd take it as a kindness if you'd just say yes," Mal interrupted. "My knee's hurting, and this position ain't doing my dignity any good."

Freya looked at him, into his blue eyes. "Well," she said, her lips curving, "if it's a problem with dignity, then … yes."

Mal grinned and got to his feet. "Good. Don't think I could've stayed down there much longer." He took her into his arms and kissed her deeply, hugging her tightly while the others clustered around them.

"Congratulations!" Hank said, putting his arms around them both, and dropping them pretty quickly at a look from Mal. "Always hoped this would happen."

"Can I be bridesmaid?" Kaylee asked, almost jumping up and down in her excitement.

"Well I ain't getting all dressed up for it," Jayne said pointedly.

"No-one's asked you yet," Zoe added, smiling broadly herself. "Although I can see you in purple tulle, with a gathered bodice ..."

Jayne glared at her.

"Is that what this has all been about?" Freya asked. "All the conversations I haven't been a part of?"

"Pretty much," Mal agreed. "Although we do like to talk about you behind your back." He stifled a groan as she caught him on the shin with her boot.

Then she looked deep into his blue eyes. "Can I just … are you … you're not just marrying me because I'm pregnant, are you?"

"Of course," Mal said, grinning. "Hell, Frey, this time I'm doing the right thing for the right reason."

"Oh. That's okay then." Freya still didn't sound convinced.

Mal laughed. "Frey, honey, my child is going to be born in wedlock. Properly. Like my momma taught me. We're gonna do this right." His gaze softened. "Besides, I wasn't lying. Pregnant or not, I want you to be my wife. For richer, for poorer. Til death do us part." He kissed her softly. "Long as that last bit is a long time away. And the for poorer portion don't happen too often."

Freya smiled. "Okay." She looked at the others. "So what happens now? Are they gonna hang around while we celebrate?"

"You eat breakfast," Mal said firmly, turning her around and giving her a slight push towards the table. "Woman in your condition needs food, regularly, or so I'm told."

"Quite right," Simon said. "Otherwise your hormones could go all over the place."

"And I can't be having with being shot right now," Mal continued. "Got too much to do."

"Do?" Freya asked, shaking her head. "Do what?"

"Frey, we got a wedding to plan!"

"A … Mal, you've only just asked me!"

Mal looked at her. "You sit down and eat and I'll explain." He glanced at the others. "And if you've got something to do, go do it."

The rest of Serenity's crew melted away, leaving just the engaged couple. Freya sat down and pulled the bowl of oat in front of her. "It's gone cold," she complained, poking at the congealing mess in her bowl.

"Let me get you another," Mal said, taking it from her and going to the counter.

"Is this what it's going to be like?" Freya asked, watching him spoon more oat into a clean bowl. "You looking after me?"

"Sure is," he confirmed. "I ain't having anything happen to my fiancée." He grinned. "Kinda like the sound of that. And wife is gonna sound even better."

She smiled but went on, "If you're so all fired up about getting married, I hope you realise we've kinda gone about this the wrong way round. I'm supposed to have a ring on my finger before you knock me up," she pointed out, her hand on her belly.

"A ring." Mal smacked his head. "I almost forgot." He hurried back around the counter and put the bowl in front of her, then went back down onto his knee. "Freya Nordstrom, will you do me the honour of agreeing to be my wife?" he asked, his face serious but his eyes twinkling.

"I think I already said yes."

"Just say it again."

She shook her head, but said, a laugh in her voice that she was trying to control, "Yes. Malcolm Reynolds, I will marry you."

He grinned and put his hand into his pocket. "Good. Thought you might have changed your mind." With that he slipped a ring onto her finger.

"Mal …" She stared at it, a single small diamond in a plain gold band.

He let her hand go so she could look at it. "My momma's. She had it from hers, so it's been in the family a while. And I can't think of anyone it suits better'n you."

"Mal … I … it's beautiful."

"It's a bit big, but we can get that fixed before the wedding." He stood up. "Same time we get you a wedding dress."

"A wedding – " Freya's eyes went wide. "When is all this going to take place?" she demanded.

"Eat," Mal said, but she showed no signs of complying. "Okay. Fine." He got back to his feet and sat down next to her, looking at her. "We drop Inara at Prometheus, then go do that job on Ita, before handing over the goods back on Prom. Inara's promised her schedule won't – " He noticed the angry look in Freya's eyes, and held up a hand. "Okay. Soon as we land we go see the local Prefect, get the paperwork done. The ceremony should take place in … around twelve days."

"Twelve days!" Freya squeaked. "You think I can get married in less than two weeks?" She pushed the chair back and stood up. "There's too much I … things to be done, I … how can you think –"

"Sit down." Mal's tone this time would brook no objection, and she sat down. "You don't need to do anything. Not a thing. It's all in hand. Eat your breakfast."

"Mal –"

"Eat."

She looked into his blue eyes and sighed. Picking up the spoon she took a mouthful and swallowed it. "Okay, I'm eating," she said.

"Good." He reached over and took her free hand. "Frey, honestly, there's nothing you need to worry on. Between us, we've got it all in hand."

"So you keep saying, and I'm still not sure I'm happy you talking this over with the crew before you even ask me, but –"

"No buts. You don't even have to worry about a wedding dress. Inara's sorting that out."

"You asked her?" Freya asked, eating the cereal, her stomach insisting it have more now that some food had got to it. "That why you've been talking to her so much?"

"She offered. She's your friend, Frey. 'Sides, I had to give her an idea of your size."

Freya pushed the empty bowl away. "I'm still not sure whether to be angry with you over this or not."

"I'd choose not," Mal said. "Makes life a lot simpler."

---

She hadn't stopped worrying, of course. But with all the best wishes from the rest of the crew, the smiles of delight on everyone, especially Kaylee, she couldn't stay even a little bit mad at him. Inara had promised a wedding dress that would be utterly perfect, Hank said he'd wave the Prefect's office again to make sure all the arrangements were in place, and even Jayne kissed her on the cheek to congratulate her.

That night, as they lay in bed, damp skin on damp skin from him showing her just how much he loved her, she slept against him, her face turned up towards his in the crook of his shoulder, a smile on her lips.

For once he didn't fall straight to sleep, but watched her in the dim light and felt a swelling of pride in his chest. Touching the ring on her finger he realised, more than he had ever done, that she was his, and nothing in the 'verse was gonna stop him making her his wife. Time to be a real family.


	2. Chapter 2

Jayne sucked down the last of the bourbon from his mug and looked at the bottle. Nearly empty. Still, he had another stashed, but it weren't gonna last long at this rate. Most nights, now, since Tetris, he'd been sitting up, staring into the bottom of the mug until his mind was woozy enough for sleep.

It niggled him, more than anything, that going down to that damn place had made him feel like this, and he couldn't even take it out on the person who had made him. Told him, in no uncertain terms, with graphic descriptions, what she'd do to him if he didn't.

"Ain't gonna let the father of my child die down on that moon, Jayne," she'd said. "And neither are you."

In the end he'd agreed just to keep her quiet, make her leave his bunk, but he'd kept his word, and Mal had come back. Only now he couldn't sleep without benefit of rot gut.

Not that he minded tying one on, once in a while, or more regularly if it were offered, particularly if it came with female-type company, but Jayne was becoming aware this solitary drinking was happening all too often now, and it was taking more and more bourbon to make the dreams go away.

"They'll go," River said from the doorway. "Given time."

"Wondered when you'd be getting here," Jayne said, not bothering to look up. "Can't seem to turn around lately without you getting in my way." He shook his head. "And you're supposed to be in bed. What would that doctor brother of yours say if he knew you were wandering around this time o'night?"

"No point in sleeping," River said. "Not yet. It's too noisy."

Jayne cocked his head but couldn't discern anything above the usual hum of Serenity's engine. "Ain't nothing to hear."

"Not that kind of noisy," the young girl said, shaking her head at him as if he were the child and not her. "Simon and Kaylee are having sex, although how they can manage that around the baby, I don't know." She giggled suddenly. "I think Simon likes it though. And Mal and Freya are –"

"I get the picture," Jayne said, his lip curled in disgust. "And I wish I didn't."

"I won't be able to sleep until they do. Some nights I don't sleep at all." She wafted across to him, looking into the mug on the table. "And you can't sleep either."

"Just …" He stopped. "Look, I don't have to be explaining myself to you," he said gruffly, grabbing the bottle and pouring the remaining alcohol into the mug.

"You don't need to explain. I understand jealousy."

He reared up at her. "Ain't jealous!" he said savagely, standing only a few inches away. "And stop reading me!"

"If you're not jealous I wouldn't be able to see it," she pointed out. "You want a mate."

"I want what?"

"Someone to be at your side, to stay with you, to be there for you when you need them, to warm your bed, to –"

"Okay, okay," Jayne interrupted. "And you don't know what you're talkin' about, moonbrain." He dropped back down into his seat.

"I am not a moonbrain," she said succinctly.

"Well, you act like one." He lifted his mug then paused. "What'd you mean, you understand jealousy?"

She sighed. "I'm jealous of the love on this ship. On Serenity. My brother and his lady, the captain and his wife –"

"They ain't married yet," Jayne pointed out.

"In everything but name. Ever since she set foot on board." She dropped her head a little so her curtain of hair hid her face. "And I want that."

"Well, wanting ain't gonna make it happen." He took a slug of alcohol, letting it slip like sugared honey down his throat and feeling the kick in his guts.

"You could."

Jayne started, jerking the mug and spilling bourbon on his hand. "What?"

"You could help," River said.

"No, I couldn't. Told you before, you ain't interested in me, and I ain't in you." He licked his hand, his tongue feeling the calluses set into his skin from the butt of his gun. "All this talk about sex … ain't natural from one like you."

"I'm a virgin, Jayne," River said softly, watching him closely.

Jayne blushed. "Never thought you were anything else. Ain't never seen you grapplin' with no-one, so figured you were …" He searched for the right one.

"Virgo intacta?" River supplied.

"I guess. If it means you ain't never been laid."

"Never have," she agreed. She sighed and he looked at her askance.

"You ain't really suggesting that we …" He moved his hand backwards and forwards in a gesture that was at once both lewd and somewhat endearing.

"Jayne, honestly … no." She looked at him out of those big, dark eyes and smiled.

"Well, good. You ain't my type, girl."

"I'm female and I'm breathing," River said airily.

"That ain't everything," Jayne protested.

"What, you like boys now?" River slid onto the table, swinging her legs. "Is that it? Is it my brother who turns you on now?"

Jayne was more than scandalised. He was shocked. "What's a little thing like you know about stuff like that?"

"Didn't answer." She grinned. "Jayne likes boys."

"I do not like boys," Jayne said, every word a slow, deliberate statement. "'N' if'n you ever go spreading rumours like that around, you'll be feeling the back of my hand."

"Jayne, your mouth is talking," River said, sliding off the table and standing upright, her arms crossed in imitation of Mal, her voice a perfect impersonation. "Might wanna look to that."

It looked and sounded so ridiculous that he laughed. "Moonbrain, you sure are crazy." He shook his head, grinning, lifting the mug to pour the remaining drink down his throat. He reached for the bottle again, then remembered it was empty.

River floated across the galley to the cupboards, reaching up to the topmost and taking out the other bottle. "I think you need this," she said, bringing it back to him.

"Stop doing that," he said, taking it and breaking the seal. He tilted it, about to fill his mug again when she placed another cup next to his. He looked up into her face, surprised. "You want some?"

"Company," she said. "No-one should drink alone."

He looked into her eyes, then shrugged. She knew her own mind – well, maybe she didn't but that wasn't going to stop her. He poured a small amount into her cup and handed it across. "There you go."

"Thank you." She sipped the alcohol, no sign on her face that this was her first experience of drinking hard liquor. Then she reached over and picked up the pack of cards from the counter. "And I think these would be suitable," she added.

"For what?"

"Drinking means playing cards. It's what men do." She sat down opposite him, pulling her chair in tight to the table.

"You ain't a man."

"Tonight I am." She put the cards down on the table. "What shall we play?"

"How 'bout you play Patience 'n' I watch?"

"No," she said firmly. "How about Cargo?"

"You know how to play that?" Jayne asked, bemused. "Ain't a girlie game."

"Simon knows, so I do."

"Should've guessed." He moved his chair closer to the table. "Okay. But what we gonna be playin' for?"

"Do we have to play for something?" she asked ingenuously.

"Girl, if you know how to play Cargo then you know you gotta make bets. Be playing for something."

"Hmmn." She pretended she needed to consider. "We'll play for truth or dare."

"You gotta be kidding."

"Afraid?"

"I ain't afraid of nothing."

She looked at him, reading his thoughts as if they were printed on his forehead. "No?"

"Reavers don't count," he said a trifle shamefacedly.

"Okay. So let's play."

He stared at her, wondering if he could just walk out on her, go to bed with the bottle, then realised she'd only follow him. She nodded slowly at him.

"Oh, _tzao gao_," he said softly. "Okay." He grabbed the cards. "But I deal."

"Okay."

"And no mind reading."

"It wouldn't be fun if I did that."

He glared at her for a moment but she looked truthful, so he nodded. "Okay. Cargo."

"Can I shuffle?" River asked, a little smile sitting hopefully on her lips.

"I guess." He handed the pack over and watched her cut, recut and cut again, moving cards to the back and front. "That ain't how you shuffle cards."

"It's how I do it," she said, laying them back down.

"Yeah, but you're half a dozen boards short of a full deck," he said as he picked them up, tapped them into order on the table, and began to deal.

Four cards each face down in front of them both, two face up in the centre of the table. "You ready?" he asked.

She nodded, and they both picked up their cards.

He couldn't believe it. He stared at his hand, glanced up at River who was studying her own, then back down. A perfect run. Virtually unbeatable. He tried not to smile, holding the poker face he'd perfected down the years in place. "So," he said, looking up. "How many d'ya want?"

"Two." She discarded a couple of cards into the centre of the table.

"You sure?" he asked, waving the deck. "If you want you can fold now."

"Two," she repeated, and he shrugged, dealing her a new pair.

She stared at them, her fingers making calculations on the back as if she was counting the molecules in the worn paint.

"So?" Jayne prompted.

"Aren't you going to have some?" she asked, not looking up.

"I think I'll play these. Give you an honest chance," he said as nonchalantly as possible.

She lifted her head and smiled at him. "Then so will I."

Jayne let the grin show on his face and laid his cards down on the table, face up. "Perfect run," he said triumphantly. "Right through the set."

River leaned forward, examining the images. "That's a very good hand," she said.

"So I win," Jayne began to crow.

"But not as good as this." She put her own cards down, one at a time, and Jayne's eyes got wider in his skull as he saw the royal card of each set appearing. "Cargo," River said, sitting back and crossing her arms.

"You cheated!" he accused.

"How could I?" River asked. "You dealt the cards."

"'N' you shuffled 'em."

"Jayne, do you know the statistical probability of being able to rearrange a random set of playing cards into a specific order through shuffling alone?" she asked, her pale face set with seriousness.

"No," he admitted. "How much?"

River shrugged. "Lots. And I didn't do it. Maybe you did, subconsciously," she suggested.

"You saying I dealt 'em that way so I'd lose?"

"Did you?"

"Girl, that bourbon's gone straight to your head. I don't lose."

"You just did." She leaned forward. "And now it's time to claim my winnings. Truth or dare?" she asked.

"That ain't – I don't think that oughta count," Jayne protested.

"You agreed to the wager."

"I know, but I just …oh, _tee_ _wuh_ _duh_ _pee-goo_." He took a gulp of bourbon. "Okay. Truth."

"Who are you really running away from?" River asked, her dark eyes fixed on him as she leaned forward.

"What?" Despite the alcohol that was finally reaching his brain, Jayne had enough self-control left to shake his head. "Don't know what you're talking about."

"You said 'truth'. So tell me."

"No. There ain't nothing," he insisted. "Lemme do a dare instead. What do ya want? You like me to steal somethin' out of 'Nara's shuttle? Maybe some of her pretty nether garments? Or maybe lock all the bunks so's no-one can get out? How about something along those lines?"

She shook her head firmly. "I don't want anything like that, Jayne." She fixed him with a steady gleam in her eyes. "Kiss me."

"What?" He moved back so fast his chair legs squeaked on the floor.

"Kiss me," she demanded. "You lost, you took a truth but wouldn't tell and played a dare, and I'm saying to kiss me. On the lips. With your mouth."

"I don't kiss no-one on the mouth."

"Double negative!" she declared, grinning. "That means you do!"

"What?" he said again. "Look, girl, I ain't kissing you. Not that you ain't _wan mei_ or nothing –"

"You think I'm beautiful?" she asked suddenly.

"I didn't … I mean pretty." He grabbed his mug and drained it. "Whatever you are, I ain't kissing you."

"You know that means you have to pay a forfeit, don't you?"

He glared at her. "Girl, you're a tease."

River smiled. "It makes life more fun, don't you think?" she asked.

He exhaled noisily. "I ain't gonna get out of this, am I?"

"No. Not unless you want me to tell everyone you welched on a bet." Her face was serious, total honesty radiating from every pore.

"'N' you would, too, wouldn't you?"

She smiled. "Of course."

"Okay. What do I have to do?"

"Find me someone."

"What?" He sat up. "Who?"

"A man."

Jayne's eyebrows threatened to disappear into his hair. "What the _diyu_ for?"

"Because I want one."

The big man's mouth worked for a moment, his brain trying to clear the mental image of River locked in a passionate embrace with a boy whore, then managed to say, "Any particular one?"

She surprised him. "Yes. But not yet."

"What're you talking about, girl?" he asked. "There's plenty of houses out there got young menfolk willing to take your –"

"That's not why I want him. Nor should you be thinking things like that," she admonished, and he coloured again.

"Well, what do you want him for? And who the hell are we talking about?"

She shook her head. "I'll tell you when it's time."

"Time?" He stared at her. "You're crazier than a grey hare on Sundays, you know that, don't you?"

"Probably," she agreed. "But you're the one who has to keep their promise." She stood up. "And I'm going to bed now. They're asleep, so I should be able to as well."

"Ain't you gonna let me get my own back?" he asked, glancing down at the cards.

"I don't need to," she said, not looking round as she headed for the stairs. "Goodnight, Jayne"

He stared after her, then muttered, "_Wahng-ba dan duh biao-tze_!" She'd played him. That's exactly what she'd done. And no matter what she said, she'd stacked the gorram deck! No way she could have got that hand, not in a million years.

He stood up, pushing his chair hard backwards. Well, she'd have to think again if she really thought he'd do whatever it was she wanted. Whatever the hell it was. Still, a bet was a bet, and he never welched if there wasn't any profit in it, and … oh, _guai._ Better just wait and see if she remembered in the morning.

Picking up the cards, he put the stack back on the counter, and slid his bottle of bourbon back into the high cupboard. Still didn't feel too sleepy, though. Not like some people. Funny how she could hear them when they were … A wicked grin suffused his face as an idea formed in the alcoholic mist in his brain. Well, if hearing her brother 'n' Kaylee making out stopped her from sleeping, it probably meant that when he was … He chuckled evilly. And if he played it well enough, he could stop her falling asleep for a long time. He flexed his right hand and headed purposefully for his bunk.


End file.
